Tearulai
Tearulai was a unique, intelligent longsword that was originally crafted by a powerful elf of Myth Drannor. It had a storied history within the dungeon-complex known as Undermountain, having played an important role in the lives of the wizard-apprentice Yinark, his wife Wyllow, and the green dragon Valdemar, who actually took the sword's name as its own. Description The sword Tearulai shone with a faint green radiance. It was beautifully crafted, with a blade of pure emerald and a hilt of platinum. Complementing the blade, its pommel was inset with three smaller emeralds. The sword possessed exceptional intelligence along with a strong and charismatic personality. It was exceptionally vain and had a particular fondness for valuable gems, seeking to improve its appearance by adding more exquisite decorations to its scabbard. It greatly admired fine art and poetry and longed to return home to Myth Drannor within the forests of Cormanthor. Powers Enchanted as a +3 sword of sharpness, Tearulai had a number of inherent magical properties. It could detect gems and invisible objects, and possessed truesight with a range of 120' (36.6 m). Additionally, it could ascertain the value of any gemstone brought within a 5' (1.5 m) radius. In the mid–14 century DR, it allowed its wielder to cast polymorph self once per day and pass plant twice per day. As of the 15 century DR, it possessed six magical charges and allowed its wielder to use the aforementioned abilities and also allowed them to fly. Tearulai could not be destroyed by any known means and could not be teleported without the accompaniment of its wielder. No evil beings could successfully bear the sword, and any wielder who took actions against its nature could potentially be dominated by its consciousness. History The first known appearance of Tearulai was in the hands of a fighter who ventured into Undermountain with a band of fellow adventurers, having reached the level of Wyllowwood. The group was ambushed by Yinark, one of the apprentices of the archmage Halaster Blackcloak, master of Undermountain. Before his own death, Yinark slew most of the trespassers and the sword remained within the woods. Halaster recovered Tearulai and found he, nor any of his associates, could neither destroy nor wield the emerald blade. Unable to find any use for the sword, Halaster hid it in the bottom of a pond within the forest domain of the druid Wyllow, near the bone-strewn lair of a pair of death molds. It was protected by a stone golem that was specifically created to function underwater and protect the sword upon its death. After she killed her husband Yinark, Wyllow inscribed a poem in elven, detailing the story of Tearulai on a large moss-covered stone located near the pond. At some point before the Year of Three Ships Sailing, 1492 DR, the sword had been recovered from beneath the pond by another adventurer. When this individual found themself in a battle with the green dragon Valdemar, they thrust Tearulai into the skull of the young dragon, but failed to slay the beast. The malevolent dragon, which had been used as a guardian of sorts by the druid Wyllow, had a significant change of heart (or perhaps mind) after the intelligent sword became implanted within its head. The sword and dragon became joined and Valdemar began to refer to itself as "Tearulai". While it was unknown if the sword's intelligence affected the dragon, or the two consciousnesses merged as one, this unification had a profound effect on its personality. From then on, the dragon Tearulai enjoyed a peaceful coexistence with Wyllow and became a harmonious presence within the ecosystem of Wyllowwood. However, while the sword was stuck in the skull of the dragon, its magical properties were suppressed. Appendix Notes References Category:Longswords Category:One-handed swords Category:Swords Category:Blades Category:Slashing weapons Category:One-handed weapons Category:Melee weapons Category:Weapons Category:Magic swords Category:Magic weapons Category:Plus-3 items Category:Magic items Category:Sentient items Category:Emerald items Category:Precious stone items Category:Platinum items Category:Metal items Category:Elven items Category:Items from Myth Drannor Category:Items from Cormanthyr Category:Items from Interior Faerûn Category:Items from Wyllowwood Category:Items from Undermountain Category:Items from the Sword Coast North Category:Items from Northwest Faerûn Category:Items from Faerûn Category:Items from Toril Category:Items